


Fate

by Tene_draws



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Memories, Mention of Twilight, Not Beta Read, Wild (Linked Universe) Angst, Wild (Linked Universe)-centric, character injury, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tene_draws/pseuds/Tene_draws
Summary: Based off the linked universe by Jojo5683. I've only played Botw. Not Beta-read. Just a small angst blurb I had in my mind.'This was his Hyrule. Wild’s Hyrule; that rained and thundered almost every three days. That was simultaneously empty and filled. Where guardians still roamed; plagued by a new infection; ready to fire off their deadly beams into the heart of any group of Hylian heroes that just happened to drop in to the realm by the will of a fickle goddess. He laughed at that word; ‘heroes’. '
Comments: 3
Kudos: 187





	Fate

The ground is wet and soft beneath him; if it had been firmer; it would’ve been like one of the waterbeds at Zora’s domain. He could’ve sunk into it’s bouncy exterior and fallen asleep with the surface of the mattress adjusted to every part of his body. As it was, this wasn’t one of the water beds of the domain. Instead, he was slowly sinking into the clumped dirt; a rock was digging somewhere into his back and the rain was splattering onto his cheek. Tinging the corners of his vision pink and turning the warmth flowing down his forehead cold. 

The sky looked endlessly grey. 

This was his Hyrule. Wild’s Hyrule; that rained and thundered almost every three days. That was simultaneously empty and filled. Where guardians still roamed; plagued by a new infection; ready to fire off their deadly beams into the heart of any group of Hylian heroes that just happened to drop in to the realm by the will of a fickle goddess. He laughed at that word; ‘heroes’. 

Well, he tried to. His throat was terribly dry and raw. He thought about drinking the rainwater that pooled and dripped down his face, but remembered that he had probably a skin of water somewhere in his slate. If he could ever get to it that is. Right now, he couldn’t move any of his arms and legs; right now, he didn’t really feel like moving at all. The aftershock of adrenaline was numbing; pleasing almost and he dreaded to have it fade away and leave him with nothing but the pain of broken ribs and charred skin. 

Somewhere, in his mind, he could feel Mipha’s disappointment in him. Or, well what would’ve been disappointment if she were really still around. Her grace was always a relief, but it wasn’t her, not really. It wasn’t the same as her right there with him, speaking kinder words. A stranger he didn’t really know, but longed desperately to know. He wondered, as he often did, if he had feelings for her back then. What good is it to reflect on the past though?

He’s pulled back to the present when something arms reach down and slowly lift him off the ground. He finds himself cradled and pressed against soft furs. Jerking up, he didn’t realize he had closed his eyes until he opened them up to see Twilight hovering over him. Keeping the rain away with his own worried glare, mouth set in a grim line. 

Wild waits for a scolding; something about recklessness, about abandoning the others to lure the guardian’s sight away all on his own so they could focus down the bokoblins attacking them instead. Maybe something about using a bomb to blow himself up and out of the path of the guardian’s laser because the choice between both pains was easy. Maybe something about him needing another bath; because he really needed one now; the paint of his barbarian armor was smeared with blood. 

Instead, Twilight let out something between a sigh and shook his head, saying in a tired voice, “Always have to be a hero.” 

And something in Wild came loose. 

The memory of quiet laughter and the stinging of bandages wrapped around his arm. The clank of knights armor and a warm crackling of fire as a voice said through the murky haze of memories; “Always have to be the hero son?” 

Heat dribbled down his cheek as he looked up. His voice was raw, cracked and barely a whisper, but he managed out, “I don’t want to be..” 

Later on, he’d look back on this and think it was silly. He had faced worse; worse injuries, worse near death experiences, worse dubious food taste testing, but in that moment, Wild felt very small. And very very tired as he looked up through the throbbing headache that was starting to form. And spoke very quietly, in a half mumble, “I don’t want to be a hero, I want to… I want to, I want to be a cook. Like.. Like mama.”

“A cook?” The haze above him echoed back and he felt himself rearranged very slightly in warm arms. He didn’t register it, but found himself nodding almost sleepily to that question. A small determination bubbling in his chest.

“Yes.. A travelling cook. I want to.. visit everywhere and cook for people. For all kinds of, people. Zora, Rito, Goron, Gerudo. Sidon already likes my food. I want to go everywhere and… see everything.” He mumbled, his voice slurring as the edges of his vision were beginning to grow darker, “I don’t want to be a hero.” 

And he choked slightly on the word, tears coming out slightly faster as he knit his brow and squinted up. The rain sounded distant now; there was a murmuring somewhere far off, but he persisted, repeating “I don’t want to be a hero. I don’t want to be a royal guard, or the courage or the sword. I don’t...want to be ‘him’. I don’t want this..” 

“Wild..” 

His words were brushing into one another now. Slowed and slurred, he wasn’t sure if he could be heard. 

Some point, the crackle of fire in his mind had become real. The chatters were louder, around him. Some point, someone was tipping something cool into his mouth and he drank down greedily the bittersweetness of a health potion without second thought. And at some point, he passed out completely against warm furs and welcoming darkness.  
.  
.  
.  
Twilight sighed. Staring down at the sleeping bodies of eight others. He kept close to Wild as he kept watch, absentmindedly running his fingers through the boy’s hair. He seemed to have fallen into a peaceful slumber; his expression relaxed and wounds all but fully healed. Still, Twilight couldn’t get Wild’s words out of his head. He stared up at the night sky; watching the moon pass slowly over them and recalled his last words. His gaze swam over the others once more, taking in their features; from the youngest to the elders; all bearing something shared beyond years. 

And answered to no one, “None of us do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Uhm, I really like wild angst.. but that's also because I need to play more zelda games to learn more about the others to angst. Thank you to the Linked universe Server for angsty motivation.


End file.
